Guarding a Flower
by Matanator
Summary: For over four years Harry Potter, the twin brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, had been believed dead. He returns in time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but not as what everyone expected.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.**

**A/N: after reading many stories with promising starts, I continuously am becoming rather, ****_disappointed,_**** in them for the way they turned out, or lack of update (although I can't really talk but a few years is a bit much) or just didn't go the way I would have preferred it to go. Thus, I have decided to write in my own way and decide what I would prefer.**

**Based on Deprived - The Crimson Lord (and the beginning on Harry Potter and the Two Flowers - Azaron)**

* * *

The Delacour Mansion was becoming an increasingly dangerous place to live. The entire eastern wing of the house had been blown apart by a terrorist group believing in blood supremacy, most likely funded and supported indirectly by pure-blooded bigots within the French Ministry.

Sebastian Delacour was elected as the French Minister of Magic just last week and the resulting effect was the devastation on the Delacour Mansion. He was married to a half-Veela and in the eyes of some, such a person was an _abomination_ of magic. It was by pure and much appreciated chance that his wife and two daughters were visiting their cousins at the time of the attack.

Veela were looked down upon in France, usually only seen as an object of pleasure for men, but there were few who could look past the ethereal beauty of the Veela.

One such person was himself (not to brag or anything) however, right now, he didn't need another problem to deal with that was related to his family. Not that he didn't love them, no, Sebastian was a man of family. He loved them dearly and it was just simply unfortunate that his family brought trouble.

"_Sir_," a team leader Auror said in French, _"thirteen confirmed dead of our own, another six wounded. Nine terrorists accounted for, seven dead and two captured."_

Sebastian sighed. So many dead Aurors. Immediately after the wards were breached, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had been alerted to an attack at the Minister's home. A team had been dispatched instantly, encountering heavy resistance and many falling prey to flying deadly curses. Reinforcements were sent in and after intense fighting, the remaining terrorists retreated, only for a suicide spell to exploded from a perceived dead terrorist amongst the lax Aurors, thinking they had won.

What was worse was that the casualties suffered had been largely unnecessary due to the Minister nor his family being home.

"_Treat the wounded and give the Last Rites to the dead._" Sebastian replied sadly, "_Do whatever to the enemy._" He finished with a hard look in his eye. He really couldn't care about them. They had, after all, been attacking his home.

Aurors had speculated that the plan was for the terrorists to capture the family, using them as either bait, hostages, negotiating tools or any number of horrible things. Veela were a wanted race amongst many of the more... unsavoury characters.

As it were, a considerable amount of money was required to repair such damage to the house. Or they could move and relocate to a different house, somewhere that nobody would expect.

But such cowardly tactics were unbecoming of a Minister. No, he would repair and continue, showing no weakness. The only problem were his wife and children. They would be in danger constantly if he were to remain Minister. What he needed were bodyguards. What he needed were more Aurors stationed as security. What he needed was an increase of wards, both in number and power. What he needed was also next to impossible.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

It had been a few months since the attack on the Delacour Mansion, and a sense of peace finally managed to settle within the family.

Yet, as Sebastian sat within his office at the Ministry, a new problem was making its way here.

His eldest daughter, Fleur, was attending Bauxbatons and this year, the sixth and seventh years were going to Hogwarts in Britain to attend the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As a prelude to the school event, his family, his wife and two daughters, also wished to watch the Quidditch World Cup finals also in Britain.

With his family away from home, he needed to ensure their protection.

There was a knock upon his door.

"_Enter_," Sebastian called out.

A well dressed man opened the door. He was about mid-thirties in age, sleek blonde hair combed neatly atop his head. His face was hard, unemotional and contained many injuries and scars, both old and new, the most notable one being a diagonal scar that ran from the top of his left brow through his nose to underneath his right ear. Sebastian likened his face to staring at a brick wall. A very damaged brick wall.

"_You wished to see me Minister?"_

_"Ah yes, Monsieur Ambroise. Come, sit. I'll be going straight to business since we are all rather stretched for time. You see, I have a problem. My fam-"_

_"Monsieur Delacour,_" Ambroise cut in, "_you know my answer. I'm afraid I cannot help you in this regard. Many others have come to me seeking protection when in Britain. I have denied all of their requests. I cannot make an exception to that."_

"_Not even for the Minister? Or my special case? My daughters are Veela, they'll have to deal with the British pigs and they have no self control. Who knows what they'll try. Help me out Lorenzo"_ Sebastian asked almost pleadingly.

Lorenzo Ambroise's face softened, "_Sebastian, I am aware that you are a special case in this regard but my Aurors are not bountiful or invincible. I cannot just send then off on random assignments. There are limited numbers and I cannot afford to spare any. I'm sorry. Also, there is the problem of the British and their pride. You know how they are."_

Sebastian understood. Lorenzo couldn't just post French Aurors on British grounds as it would probably be taken as an insult by their incompetent government. Sebastian couldn't trust the British with his daughters' security, he doubted the British Aurors abilities ever since a certain Dark Lord and his followers were allowed (and some still are) to roam free.

Sebastian's face fell, disappointed yet understanding of Lorenzo's reasoning.

"_If I may suggest,_" Lorenzo began, _"you could hire private outside help. I recommend the Chasseur Company if you can afford it which I am sure you can. They are most definitely worth the price."_

_"Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"_ Sebastian was just about ready to slap himself in the face.

_"If I may take my leave?"_ Questioned Lorenzo

_"Yes, yes of course. Sorry for taking your time when the answer was so simple."_

Lorenzo stood and bowed slightly, before he turned and left the Minister to his thoughts.

The Chasseur Company, they will have to do. After all, bounty hunters will do any task for money, right? Not as flashy as an assassination mission but surely they wouldn't mind a bodyguard assignment if they were paid right.


End file.
